A Hero, My Hero
by Zombie450AirBournePrincess
Summary: Lexi escaped her past of abuse, to end up in the perfect relationship with Scott. Can she move on and be happy with Scott? Or is he going to end up just like the rest of them and abuse her? A Colt Cabana one shot. OC/Colt Cabana


_I walked down the chilly street wrapping my arms around my body tighter trying to keep all the heat in. I watched my feet as they stepped one in front of the other glancing up every now and then to make sure I wasn't going to run into anything or anyone. I had been walking for hours even though it felt like days. Everything seemed to blend together._

_And no I didn't run away from home, well not the way you think. I left to escape my past. It was never the best but then things could've been worse if it wasn't already. I can't go back and I won't. I'm an adult in this world after all and what I want is what I'm going to get._

_All I ever needed was a savior. A hero, my hero. I didn't care what my prince, my knight in shinning armor looked like, and I just wanted to be saved. Is that really too much to ask for? I thought I had found that hero once. But I was wrong dead wrong. He was the one I was running from. I wanted a new start, and I was gonna get one before he killed me._

_I wiped a single stray tear. I wouldn't let my emotions get the best of me. I closed my eyes falling on the bench. The tears coming out._

_"Um miss are you ok?" I sighed to myself. Here I was crying my eyes out over everything I've been through and I find some random guy asking me if I'm ok. I wipe away some tears. I slowly look up at the guy and to my horror I'm on his lap. I slowly moved off his lap to the empty spot beside him. Something was missing, but I couldn't put my finger on it._

_"Sorry about that." I barely got out. "I'm fine as can be." I flashed him a small smile._

_"Are you sure you're ok?" He asked bring his hand up to my eye. I flinched away from him._

_"I uh gotta go." I quickly got up keeping my head down and walked away as fast as I could. I walked faster as I heard footstep behind me._

_"Wait!" He called out making me jump as he put a hand on shoulder. I froze dead in my spot._

"Lex babe you ok?" I smiled turning from the window.

"I'm fine. Just thinking." I told the man I was madly and deeply in love with over the past 6 months.

"You're thinking about the day we met aren't you?" I pulled myself against him not wanting to let go.

"I can't help it. You saved me from daily beatings. You are everything I ever wanted in a guy. I owe you so much."

"Baby you owe me nothing. I love you for who you are not because I saved you."

"I know but I think that you're only with me because you saved me and I owe you my life or something." I sighed resting my head on his chest.

"Lexi I love you for so many reasons. I'm not keeping you here with me because you owe me anything. Well you do owe me something." He said moving his hand down to my ass squeezing it. I ran my finger through his short brown hair pulling on the back of it crashing my lips against his.

"I would love to continue this Scott, but you got plans with Phil. And he'll be here shortly."

"He can wait." Scott whined. I giggled kissing him.

"Later tonight I promise baby." He couldn't do much but agree as Phil showed up. I turned around looking back out the window. I didn't deserve to be with someone like Scott. After everything I've been through I deserved to have the life I was in. But I loved Scott and there was no way I could run from all of this. I was ready for the day that all of this was going to come crashing down around me. It wouldn't and couldn't last forever.

"Baby you're acting strange today. Are you ok?" I turned around to look at the guy I've fell in love with over the past few months.

"Where's Phil?" I asked trying to avoid his question for as long as possible.

"Something came up." I looked at him waiting for more. "Like you. You seem off today and I'm not about ready to leave you home alone." I smiled a little ready to tell him what was going on. It wouldn't be the first time I had a break down about my past. He was always there to help me fix what ever was broken.

"I don't feel like I deserve to have this."

"Lexi." Scott said wrapping his arms around me. "I love you and you deserve everything you have in your life right now."

"How long before all of this comes crashing down and I'm back with some guy that beats me? Before I'm in the hospital fighting for my life?"

"This isn't gonna come crashing down around you. I'd marry you right here right now if you wanted too."

"Really?" I was never one to care what my wedding was. As long as it was me and my guy then it would be perfect.

"Yes really. But we're not gonna run off and get married in some building. I want you to plan the perfect wedding."

"Is this your way of proposing to me?" I asked with hopeful eyes looking up at him. He smiled kissing my nose.

"Will you marry me?" He asked pulling out a 3 kt white gold diamond ring. I smiled kissing him holding the tears back. "That a yes then?" He asked with a chuckle slipping the ring on my finger. I pushed him down on the bed getting on top him our lips locking together.

* * *

_**Just a random little one shot that had been bugging me for the last few days or so. It didn't turn out the way I wanted it too, but none the less I hope you all enjoyed it!**_


End file.
